Hedia Te Ro
Hedia Te Ro /hɛdia te ɾo/ English: Glory to God, is the capital system of The Holy Empire, located 78.3 light years away from the Trowo system. Despite being only the 3rd most populated system in the empire, it houses the Imperial Family and the Religious Sanctum. Together, they rule over the entirety of the empire, making the system one of the most - if not the most - important system in the empire. History Hedia Te Ro was originally a system controlled by the Kineliz, known then as Hedia. However, it was not a particularly strategic system due to its far-flung location, making communication and governance hard. The system was no more than a small colony of 10 000 orbiting the habitable moon Ahnlao. There were plans to settle the moon, but concerns over disrupting the alien flora and fauna put a stop to colonization attempts. After the Great War, the political entity of United Trowo sought to unite the planet Trowo and its various splintered groups under a common government. In the process, religious peoples were discriminated under new government. The Jehacho religious leader Pab Shimjan offered the use of his privately owned carriers to allow the persecuted to escape from Trowo, and settled on Hedia. Due to the lack of government enforcement after the war, Ahnlao was settled. In the early years of colonization (year 8 - 12), up to 30% of those who settled on Ahnlao were claimed by alien biosphere, mostly in the form of disease. Napeungi was an extremely contagious airborne parasite that caused welts in the lungs and cold shivers, and in severe cases caused hemoptysis and inability to breathe. Aggressive genetic therapy and environmental modification was done to stop this, which by the year 14, rendered all locals immune to the diseases. Incoming refugees were also given the same vaccinations and genetic modification. In the year 12, The Holy Empire was declared on Ahnlao, renamed ''Fórlis Sigas ''(Emperor's Grace). The moon was by now home to over 60 million people, though many were in the progress of being relocated to other planets and moons in the empire. The moon was slowly transformed into a utopia of sorts over the next 45 years, with the most of the native animals and plants relocated to a massive orbiting installation known as the Ark. Nature and Composition Dirocombek The main star Dirocombek is a M-type main sequence red dwarf star, not visible to the naked eye from Trowo. It is a relatively placid star, though solar flares can occasionally bathe the orbiting bodies with high doses of UV and X-rays. With a cool surface temperature of 2500K, certain spaceships have actually travelled into the chromosphere of the star to perform scientific analysis. It is relatively old star, around 7 billion years old and is expected to live for another trillion years before expiring into a black dwarf. Subyeol Subyeol (수별) is a class II gas giant with a mass comparable to Jupiter. It has 18 moons, of which 2 are habitable and 1 of those houses indigenous life forms. Known as Fórlis Sigas and Hoshi, they are the primary bodies of Hedia Te Ro. Fórlis Sigas Fórlis Sigas is the capital world of The Holy Empire. The Royal Family and the Religious Sanctum are located on this world, with a population of 600 million. It is considered a consecrated world in many religions and only the most devoted and faithful are allowed to reside here. Married couples are not allowed to have children here (which goes against some religions' principles), and if they do, will be deported other worlds, usually in system. Fórlis Sigas orbits Subyeol at a distance of around 1 million kilometers. It is approximately the size of Mercury with comparable mass. It is tidally locked to Subyeol, which means it experiences 3.5 days of daylight followed by 3.5 days of darkness. The largest city Shizukana is built on the anti-planet hemisphere (the side facing away from Subyeol), close to the terminator (the boundary between the planet and anti-planet sides). Many cities on the moon are also built in this fashion. Other than the initial settlement of Shin Sesang (신세상), all other cities are built according to religious myths and/or rules. The capital city of Ālio Lèsiyn is built according to the romanticized ideals of a utopia, featuring ornately designed marble structures, canals, gardens and elaborately gilded buildings. Hoshi Hoshi is the 3rd most important celestial body in the Empire. It serves as a defense installation that protects Fórlis Sigas. Orbiting Subyeol at a distance of 1.8 million kilometers but interestingly in a slightly inclined orbit (with respect to Subyeol's orbit). This gives the moon a 8.5 day day and 8.5 day night. The moon is relatively small, about the size of Pluto's moon Charon (566km in radius). The low gravity is countered by rotating planetary installations situated in craters. However the majority of settlements do not rotate. Motion sickness is common for newcomers. Hoshi is used as a bulwark against potential invasions. The moon possesses the largest known shield and shield generator in the known sector, which encompasses the entire moon. It extends from the north pole and wraps around to the south pole. It houses the Imperial Fortress, a heavily guarded palace built into a mountain range that serves as bunker in the case of war. Category:United Trowo